An unkindness
by annalucindaberry
Summary: A mix of a new Faberry story, and extracts from 'An unkindness of Ravens' . When Rachel finds a book written by none other then Broody Soccer Star Quinn Fabray what will happen when everything the girl feels comes to light, will Rachel fall for the girls brooding ways, or will the beautiful words written just continue as fiction.
1. Tell the world

**AN - I know I haven't written anything in ages, but today I felt inspired, and I hope I continue being inspired enough to finish this one. I have taken extracts from 'An unkindness of Ravens' and obviously using my OTP Faberry. Dedicated to my lion, Always and Forever. – R x**

* * *

'_**She was fiercely independent, Rachel Berry. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I had ever known. Rachel Berry is going to change the world someday, and I'm not sure she even knows it.**_'

The brunette read the words out loud, but to herself. Eye's widening as she read the beautiful words about her.  
Who did this book belong to, the script was not obvious to the writer, scruffy, but delicate. All she knew was that her ex-boyfriend Finn did not write this; By the end of the year she wanted to know who had written those words.

* * *

Quinn moaned as the warm water hit her aching muscles, Glee and straight to soccer, sometimes she didn't know why she did it to herself, but she knew why, passion for the sport, and feelings for …. Glee.  
Pulling her hair into a high pony the girl suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she bit her lip kneeling down and began rummaging through her sports bag.  
"No. No. No. No!" She chanted.  
As she threw things out of her bag, Santana Lopez had appeared, Co-Captain of the team, and the blonde's best friend. She smirked to herself as she leaned on the lockers over Quinn.  
"Boxers in a bunch Fabgay?"

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, two thirds of the unholy trinity, along with Santana's head cheerleader girlfriend Brittany Pierce, the two actually meeting through the harmless blonde back in middle school when Quinn's mother moved them back to her home town of Lima. The unholy trinity, a group that the students respected, and feared, mainly because they were the three hottest, smartest and gayest girls at McKinley.

Rolling her eyes effortlessly Quinn flipped off the Latina before flopping back so her ass hit the ground with a thud.  
"Fuck" she cursed aggressively before shoving the items back into her bag "I got to go back to the choir room..." She mumbled pushing herself up and throwing her bag and letterman over her shoulder, barging passed Santana and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Rachel was sat in a chair, the moleskin notebook open on her lap as she was reading different extracts from the clearly unfinished novel.  
'_**Chapter three **_...' The brunette took a deep breath '_**Santana Lopez is destined for greatness, Actually she already is great; Because Santana Lopez has a thing called integrity, and nothing or no one is ever going to change that..'  
**_She'd been reading the book backward, too scared to find out who it actually belong to, but she knew they were in the glee club at least.

Quinn walked into the choir room, Rachel's head snapping up as she heard the heavy footsteps the book falling onto the ground with a soft thud from her lap.  
"Is that…? Are you …? My book?" She mumbled before quickly grabbing it off the floor and clutching it to her chest.  
The thing is you could say Quinn and Rachel had a strange relationship. Rachel tried really hard to be friends with the blonde, while the blonde, wanted to be more… But she'd never let Rachel know that.  
"How much did you read?" Quinn asked hazel eyes avoiding Rachel's wide, dark ones.  
"Quinn…" Rachel trailed off, but when the diva couldn't reply Quinn turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Around a week since the choir room incident had passed. Quinn and Rachel hadn't spoken a word to each other; Well Quinn had hardly spoke to anyone, working hard at practice, staying silent in glee.  
No one was supposed to know about her novel, well apart from Brittany and Santana and that's only because the three were inseparable.  
It was lunchtime and the three were lounging at a table in the quad, the crisp spring air warm and inviting. Brittany tilted her head as she studied Quinn who had her head down and she wrote rapidly.  
"Tana…" Brittany trailed off before getting her girlfriend's, who was playing with her fingers lightly, attention "Quinn's being Brody again.."  
Santana furrowed her brow in confusion before laughing softly "You mean Broody B?" the blonde giggled and nodded before leaning forward to kiss the girl.  
Quinn scoffed before looking up at Rachel, who was sat across the quad with a few people from glee, laughing at something that Blaine was doing with some straws, smiling softly to herself she began writing again before shutting the book and looking at the couple.  
"Do you think, she'd ever…? I don't know... date me?"  
Brittany nodded rapidly as she pulled away from the kiss "Of course she would.. You're Quinn..." She smiled and Santana just shrugged "Maybe you should do something to make her want you…"  
Quinn nodded and chewed on the bottom of her pen as she just watched the brunette, head thrown back in laughter, not even aware she was the object of the blondes affection.

Saturday came around and due to the glorious weather Kurt had decided to have a BBQ whilst his dad and Carole were out of town. Quinn, Santana and a few of the boys began playing soccer, Kurt and the rest of the glee girls watching. Rachel was leaning against the oak tree, watching. Finn tried to show off thinking that the girl was watching him, but Quinn tackled the taller boy with ease, dribbling the ball between her feet and scoring a swift goal, smirking as she jogged past Rachel.  
"Nice shot…"  
Quinn turned to the girl and smirked "Nice legs" she winked.  
Santana high fived the girl as she made her way back over and the game continued.

* * *

People's spirits were high, they'd been drinking and eating the entire night after the impromptu soccer match. Mercedes, Tina and Mike had passed out on a few loungers, Brittany and Santana, along with Kurt and Blaine had disappeared, hopefully not together, Puck was playing some kind of video game with Quinn, Artie, Sam and Finn; and Rachel was just observing. She brought her plastic cup to her lips and as she looked up Quinn was stood in front of her.  
"Walk you home?" She whispered quietly and the brunette nodded, her eyes never leaving the hazel orbs.

As the two girls walked down the street, early morning hitting the sky, silence over came them.  
"You're writing is beautiful Quinn…." The brunette said out of nowhere.  
Quinn blushed and nodded "Thank you, It's unfinished, and supposed to be private, but; thanks"  
Rachel didn't say anything else in reply, just let the moment between them grow.  
Once they reached the front door of the Berry household Rachel smiled brightly at Quinn licking her lips.  
The blonde moved backward, so that the smaller girl couldn't hug her and just smirked "I'll be seeing you…"


	2. How good can it be?

**I've been trying my hardest to get this written and out, and here it is, ten days later; hopefully you all enjoy, and chapter three will be soon to follow. As always, this is dedicated to my Lion - R xx**

* * *

"I'll be seeing you?" Rachel repeated to herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail before hoping on the elliptical going over the scene in her head again, she'd been doing it since Friday night; and it was Sunday morning now. "I'll be seeing you…" She puffed as she worked out, moving faster against the machine.

* * *

Quinn on the other hand was sat in her garden, bacon sandwich, half eaten, on the table, beside her note book.  
_'__**My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I'm a senior at McKinley high, In Lima.  
Lima is…..'  
**_The blonde paused as she chewed the tip of her pen before finding the words.  
_**'Lima is a place in the world, maybe it's a lot like your world, or maybe it's nothing like it; But if you look closely you might see someone like you, Someone trying to find their way; their place.'  
**_She paused again dropping the pen picking up the rest of the sandwich and taking a big bite with a happy moan, her mind drifting off to Friday night and the 'thing' with Rachel. She quickly had an inner debate before sending the girl a quick text message asking if they could meet up, finishing her sandwich and picking up the pen to finish her chapter.

After a few back and forth text messages to decide when and where to meet, Rachel stopped texting the blonde and called Kurt for some fashion advice.  
"Kurt… I need some advice, I'm going… out tonight –"  
"With whom? Where? You have a date?" he hounded her with a thousand questions before she could finish her first sentence.  
"Look I don't care to disclose with whom, but it's just a small date, in a quiet, outdoors area…"  
"So you want casual, yet chic… " He hummed "Those cute high waist acid wash jeans… with a vest and converse" He nodded to himself before continuing "braid your hair to the side, and do a natural base with a simple eyeliner, guy love that…"  
Rachel scoffed when he said guys but quickly covered up "That… That sounds great… I better go! Bye Kurt!"  
The brunette hung up quickly causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow, he was going to get to the bottom of this, and find out who the brunette was going out with, even if it killed him.

* * *

Quinn was sat atop the bench outside the park a bunch of gardenia's resting on the seat by her feet, when she saw Rachel approaching she jumped up, before making the attempt to look cool and slung her bag over her shoulder and picking the flowers up handing them to the girl.  
"You look beautiful Rachel" Quinn smiled softly and the brunette shook her head and bit her lip in an attempt to hide the light blush crossing her olive skin.  
"You said you wanted to show me something?" She took the flowers before whispering a soft thank you, to which Quinn nodded and took the girls hand in hers leading the way, she lead them through the outback of the park, toward a path.  
"You're not going to kill me and dispose of my body are you?" Rachel asked in mock horror.  
"Well... I do have my bag with a shovel and gloves… scared?" She teased before shaking her head "Come on; let's go before we miss it..."

Finally they reached the clearing of an empty court, and just a little further back, the river that passed through Lima. Rachel looked around in shock and Quinn watched the girl, who stood in awe of the beautiful scenery.  
"It's beautiful" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded.  
"It's called the river court…" She explained "It used to be a basketball court, but it just became deserted, and isolated from the park…" She shrugged and walked over to the lone picnic table sitting on it and dropping her bag. "Santana and I, we found it a few years back…" She shrugged "And now I come here, to write, to think…" She shrugged again and turned to face the water, as if she was waiting for Rachel to sit beside her.  
Finally the brunette took the hint and sat beside her unsure of what to say, after a moment the words came to her, barely escaping her lips "Why did you bring me here?"  
"Just wait." Quinn checked her phone before pointing up to the sky "Just watch."

The sun began setting over the river court, beautiful corals and pinks covering the sky as the two girls watched in perfect silence, nothing but soft breaths to be heard, as it continued to set, darkening around them.  
Quinn faced Rachel and smiled goofily "Well?"  
"Well what?" Rachel asked still facing the water, scared of how she may act if she turned to face the blonde.  
"What did you think?"  
"It's beautiful, this whole place… It's like, another part of Lima, or not even Lima at all…"  
"I know… The river court, it's my safe place. It's… my home."  
Rachel smiled and nodded "I understand that. Like when I'm on stage, performing in front of an audience, I just feel… complete."  
Quinn nodded in understanding "Music, it's like... It's an art, when you sing, did you know that?" She asked as Rachel faced her to reply but she stopped the girl "Your art matters Rachel, and it's what got me here"  
Rachel looked at the girl, tilting her head before screwing her face up and shaking her head.  
"First of all, you don't know me." She stood up eying Quinn up and down angrily "And second of all, you don't know me!" Storming off Rachel tried to make sense of the path Quinn lead her up, leaving the blonde alone, stood in the middle of the river court. Confused.

* * *

Rachel got all the way to Kurt's, bursting into his room and flopping on the bed with an angry growl.  
Turning away from the vanity he raised a brow at his best friend as he massaged some lotion into his skin.  
"I take it the date didn't go well?"  
"She is just so frustrating!" the diva huffed into a pillow as Kurt's brow rose higher with a wide set smirk gracing his face.  
"She?"  
"Quinn. Fabray. That she. The stupid, brooding, stupid, ass of a jock" Sitting up she blew the bangs from her eyes and sighed with a pout looking at Kurt's smug face "Wipe that smirk off your face or my fist will do it for you…"  
Kurt rolled his eyes before returning to his moisturizing routine. "Are you going to explain, or do I have to guess what this… stupid, brooding, stupid, ass of a joke… did?"  
Rachel growled at the boy before sighing "She thinks… She just thinks that she knows me… And she said my art matters… What does that even mean?!" She threw her hands up in confusion "She doesn't know me, but she's writing about me in some… book. I don't know. Just because she is who she is… It doesn't give her the right to be silent, and broody. And to just have whoever she wants; because I am Rachel Barbara Berry, and people have to prove their worth to me."  
Kurt took it all in before shaking his head unsure of what he could actually say, since he couldn't understand most of what just happened, but even if Rachel did have a point, as usual she was expressing it in the wrong way and making herself look like a demanding diva.  
After managing to calm the girl down and getting her to settle in the guest room for the night Kurt sent off his own text message and went to bed.

* * *

Quinn was kicking a ball against the metal basketball hoop; school was pointless today, every time she saw Rachel and tried to speak to her, the girl had already disappeared out of sight. Practise was harsh because she wasn't really in the mood, and now she had to meet up with Kurt and he was late.  
"Please don't shoot" He joked as he walked down in front of the girl, arms up in front of his face.  
Quinn kicked the ball up into her hands and held it to her side before nodding at him.  
"So… As you know I'm Rachel's best friend, and she tells me everything… Miss Stupid, Brooding, Stupid, Ass of a jock"  
Quinn frowned as they both stood there. Kurt raised a brow at the girl before taking a step closer.  
"You really like her?"  
Quinn nodded.  
"I have one question for you and one question only Fabray"  
Quinn looked at him and nodded again, silent and broody, as always.  
"Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's the greatest moment of your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"  
Quinn smirked and licked her lips. "Mila Kunis"  
"Quinn come on, it could be anybody… Santana, Brittany..." he looked at her "Who's it going to be?"  
"Rachel"  
"Alright" He smiled "I'm glad you gave me that answer, because I have a way of you getting her."

* * *

A week, Rachel had received one gardenia a day, whether it was waiting for her on the front porch, on the windshield of her car or stuck to her locker. Today however there was nothing. No flowers on her porch, or her car, or anywhere near her locker. She frowned as she made her way to her first class; maybe the girl had stepped it up a notch but frowned upon arriving at the class room and spotting an empty desk. She pulled out her binder and an envelope fell to the floor, as she picked it up she smirked before opening it and being invited to spend lunch in the auditorium.

She was in shock as she walked up the runway to the stage, it was covered in single gardenias, scattered around raised platform, around a checked blanket and basket. She sat down, alone. Quinn nowhere to be seen.  
"T.H. White said; perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically… to those who hardly think about us in return"  
Rachel looked behind her and Quinn smiled crouching down beside her and handing her another gardenia.  
"That may be true; However. Blessed are the hearts that can bend, they shall never be broken."  
Taken aback by the quote, Rachel didn't seem like the type to read literature, especially not French literature, Quinn smiled and nodded "That's good, and I hope, for my sake, you are blessed with one of those."

They ate, and spoke. Learning things about each other. Quinn told Rachel that she wished she'd taken the girls extended hand in friendship much sooner, as she was intrigued by the girl, and was glad that they were building a relationship before they left that coming year.

The bell rung out signalling the end of their lunch period together and Quinn frowned before turning it back into her dopey smile, She looked at Rachel tucking a strand of brown hair behind the girls ear and leaning closer toward her, Rachel copied the girl before pausing just before their lips brushed.  
"I'll be seeing you" she whispered softly, getting up and collecting her things, along with a few gardenia's and skipping off toward the exit, leaving Quinn sat there, with a dumbfounded look on her face, still brooding after the girl.

* * *

**And that's all folks. Review mean inspiration, which means faster writing ;)**


	3. Cause I'm happy

**Okay, so you can tell I'm home sick as this is the second chapter I've posted this weekend. I don't know how long it'll take for the next one to be out, it depends on if I go back to work this week, and if I can get inspired. But I'm good because I am really enjoying writing this story as it feels like a breath of fresh air. Again, dedicated to my lion. I love you - R x  
**

* * *

'_**Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life, you expect it to always be there because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't, but then one day you feel something else, something that feels wrong because it's so unfamiliar. And in that moment you realize, you're happy. For me, it was the first day I picked up a soccer ball; I must have been around 7 years old. My father didn't like me playing, until he realized how good I was, and how he could brag about it to his fellow co-workers. You see, Fabray's always succeed, and we are born champions. He'd tell me over dinner, forcing me to be better, to join another little league. By the time I turned ten, I didn't know what a summer holiday was. The minute school was out; I was being shipped off to soccer camp, every waking moment became soccer, soccer, soccer and more soccer, it's like, I couldn't see the inventible ending of my family drawing closer, all I knew, was soccer.'**_

She ran up and down the pitch, completing suicides for her lack of enthusiasm last practise. Sue Sylvester enjoyed seeing the team suffer. One of the girls, had already keeled over and curled up into a ball onto the pitch as Sue began screaming through her mega phone Quinn tried to push through, letting her mind drift away from practise, onto different things, that to be honest, weren't that much better.

'_**Bend it like Beckham soccer camp. Russell pulled me some strings and I got in. And Beckham said he was going to pick one kid to play against. I remember I was so nervous, I felt like my knees were about to buckle, and I think; in a moment of weakness, Russell could feel that. So he put his hand on my shoulder to steady me, and when Beckham came over he said "This is my daughter Quinn, and she has an amazing Bicycle kick. And then I played one on one with one of the best players in history; that was one of the best days of my life…'**_

Smiling to herself as she heard the rustle of the goal, as the ball hit the net she jogged behind the rest of the team, pulling her signature moves, everybody knew that when Fabray was about to do a bicycle kick, it was going in the goal, and it always did. The circuit continued, they must have been out there for over two hours now as the sky around them had begun to dim.

Rachel was waiting on the side-lines, watching the blonde with a soft smile as the coach finally called the practise to an end.  
"Q… there is an obscure poorly dressed hobbit waiting for you, please come and get rid of it, I fear the safety of my gold…"  
Rolling her eyes at Sue, Quinn smiled softly before jogging over to Rachel  
"Berry."  
Rachel smiled and shook her head at the blonde before wrinkling her nose "You stink."  
"Let me take a shower, I can walk you home?"  
Ignoring the fact that she'd actually driven to school that day Rachel nodded in agreement, as Quinn walked off toward the locker rooms, returning after a short while.

* * *

Walking out of the car park the two girls spoke about their day, turning down the street as they spoke about how crazy Sue was. Somewhere during the conversation Quinn's stomach let out a growl causing the blonde to blush and Rachel to giggle.  
"I know a good diner if you're hungry?"  
"Please."

Leading the blonde to the small truck-stop diner she led her inside to a booth in the back corner.  
"How do you know about a place like this?" Quinn raised a brow  
"Why wouldn't I know about a place like this, it sells good food, I like good food."  
Quinn just nodded before picking up the menu and deciding on what to eat.  
Once they all ordered , comfortable silence fell over the pair.  
"How was practise ?"  
"Sue is crazy, but I love it…" Quinn smiled  
"Sometimes the best ones are…"  
"That is true, and I'm used to crazy, I've been going to soccer camp for ten years."  
"Ten years, I've performed for ten years, but…. I've never known anyone with as much passion for something as myself…"  
.More like pressure" Quinn laughed bitterly "Fabray's always succeed, we are born champions" She mocked Russell's tone "We are the best at everything, we beat everybody, nobody can compare to a Fabray."  
Rachel chewed her bottom lip and reached across the table lightly taking Quinn's hand in her own, stroking the soft skin delicately with her fingertips as they danced over the porcelain skin underneath them.  
"I'm sorry about that.. He must be proud of you now though, right? Captain for the past three years… probably a thousand scholarships from different colleges?"  
Shaking her head again Quinn sighed "He knows nothing, he's known nothing for the past 8 years.."

**'The day I played against one of the greatest players, was one of the best days in my life. But it was also one of the worst, it was the day that I found out how much of a lying, cheating scumbag Russell was. It was the day I found out about my parents' divorce, my tenth birthday; probably the most bittersweet day I'd ever experience. **

"Oh. Did he die?" Rachel whispered  
"No. He cheated on my mom and they announced the divorce that day"  
"Oh" Rachel looked down now feeling awkward.  
"It's fine, honestly, It's why I've wanted to be the best, so that I can prove to him, It wasn't because of him, or because I was a Fabray, It's because I'm amazing at something that I love."  
Shortly after the food arrived and both girls ate and spoke, about their day, about their passions, Rachel told Quinn about her plans for New York, and her audition in a couple of weeks, Quinn told Rachel about the state championship which was only three weeks away, but they still had a few games ahead of that.  
"I'd love to see you play" Rachel smiled as she picked up a strawberry from Quinn's plate and popped in her mouth with a coy smile.  
"I'd love to have you supporting me at game"  
"Oh I never said I'd be supporting you…." She teased "Well tell me when the next game is and I'm there."  
"Okay. It's tomorrow. 1pm kick off."  
"I'll be there."

* * *

The sun was shining the next day as Rachel walked along the stand alone bleachers to find an empty seat. Brittany and the other cheerleaders were entertaining the crowd as Quinn and Santana warmed up on the side-lines.  
Half- time. The team was up by two goals, but this team was good. If they were going to win at State they needed to work harder, train better. Throwing half a bottle of water over her head Quinn threw it down to the ground calling the team in for a rally.  
"We are better than this. We got state. This is a fucking friendly!" She growled and Santana rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Cap. It's a Saturday, we're tired. And we are winning"  
"That isn't good enough Lopez!" the blonde glared at the Latina "It will never be good enough, we need to win, We do not lose, _I..._ do not lose."  
Santana sighed and nodded "If we can score another 3 goals before the end of the match, I will throw the biggest party at my house tonight… We go big." With the Latina's promise the team cheered before bringing it in and jogging back onto the pitch for the second half.

Quinn looked at Santana, nodding, the sun light in her eyes. The Latina had the ball, dribbling it down toward the goal, extra time. Two minutes left. Running up with just enough speed she quickly turned her head as Santana booted the ball toward her, it lifting off the ground with precision, angling her body properly she threw her body into the air, scissoring her legs as her foot connected with the ball, it hitting the top right corner of the net. Just as the whistle blew.  
The crowd erupted in loud cheers. The cheerleaders screaming, Brittany dropped her pom-poms to the ground, running toward Santana who picked the girl up with ease and kissed her happily.

After the crowd dispersed, the team had showered and made arrangements for the party later; Quinn walked outside and spotted Rachel waiting for her, in the exact same spot as the day before.  
"Nice shot." She smirked and hugged Quinn before pulling away.  
The blonde checked the girl out; she was wearing a cute playsuit, showing off her figure "Nice legs…"  
Rachel scoffed and pushed Quinn lightly "You played brilliantly. I can't wait to see you win in the state championship"  
"You busy tonight?" the blonde asked as they made their way into the parking lot, Rachel walking toward her car.  
"Not yet. Why?"  
"Want to come to a party?"  
Rachel pretended to think about it as she walked over to her car. It was a beautiful, black Mercury Comet circa 1963, cherry red interior. She climbed into the convertible before smiling up at Quinn.  
"You can pick me up at 8, I'll text you my address later" She dropped thick rimmed sunglasses over her eyes before smiling and starting up the car. Driving off and leaving Quinn speechless.

_**'I said that, **__**sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of your life, you expect it to always be there because you can't remember a time in your life when it wasn't, but then one day you feel something else, something that feels wrong because it's so unfamiliar. And in that moment you realize, you're happy. For me, it was the first day I picked up a soccer ball; or so I thought. But one day I realized it wasn't soccer, soccer was a part of me, For me, the first time I felt happy, was when Rachel Berry walked into my life and stopped everything in its tracks.'**_


	4. You saved my life once

**AN - Guess who got written off for another two days! Me! Yay... Well I've written over 7,000 words in under 72 hours, so aren't you lucky lucky readers. Always & Forever - R x**

* * *

'_**Santana was known as the girl behind the green door for most of our childhood, she was prestige, a princess. The whole 'Lima Heights Adjacent' act was a lie; Santana's dad was the most sought out surgeon in Ohio. Her mother was a lavish socialite who followed her father around for Gala's and Benefits, but even when she was home, she wasn't home; which meant that the past 6 years it'd been Santana and I, with three absentee parents, and a Russell Fabray, we were each other's family, but it also meant we knew how to throw the biggest and best parties known to McKinley High, parties that would start flirtaionships, end relationships and have the biggest legacy for years to come. One particular party, well it happened a few weeks before State, and it changed everything.'**_

* * *

Quinn pulled up outside Rachel's house, hiding the small bouquet of tiger lilies behind her back as she walked up the pathway and knocked on the door lightly, almost instantly Rachel answered the door in a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, and a long, vest top with the sides cut off in a very 80s fashion.  
"The Smiths?" Quinn raised a brow slightly shocked.  
"Yes they are one of my favourite bands…" Rachel smiled before pouting playfully "No flowers?"  
Quinn shook her head before laughing and handing the tiger lilies over much to Rachel's surprise "oh… no Gardenia's ?" Rachel asked raising a brow and taking the brightly coloured flowers into the house, leaving the door open for Quinn, who followed her in to the beautifully decorated home.  
"So… what does this flower mean?" Rachel called out from the kitchen as she filled a vase up and arranged the flowers lightly before taking them into the living room.  
Quinn was distracted by all the photographs on the wall, looking at the different stages of Rachel's life with a soft smile before turning to face the question girl and winked  
"Why do you think it has a meaning..?"  
"Well… The Gardenia means Secret Love…" Rachel replied as if she was challenging Quinn but the blonde shrugged.  
"Oh they do?" She lied, of course she knew what they meant, she knew what the tiger lily meant too, but she wanted Rachel to want to know, rather than just telling her.  
"Yeah… I thought you'd know since you bought me so many" The confession from the brunette just got a shrug reply from Quinn before the blonde changed the subject completely  
"So, I walked here because it's nice outside, but do you want to drive? It's a bit of a walk..."  
Rachel thought about it for a second before saying that she would drive and leading Quinn out to the Comet.

As they drove Quinn flicked through the girls cd collection.  
"The Smiths, The Clash, The Cure… The Cure suck..."  
"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked her head snapping to face Quinn before quickly turning back to the road.  
"I don't like The Cure…" Quinn put her hands up in surrender  
"Excuse me?! How can you not like The Cure?"  
"Well their music is depressing and whiney…"  
"And if it could squint, it would be you…"  
"I mean… I love the lyrics… But I hate the music…"  
"I don't think we can be friends anymore… get out." Rachel replied pulling up to the curb.  
"Come on Rachel… There's got to be things that I like that you won't…" Quinn argued back but Rachel just stared at the girl blankly  
"I thought I told you to get out?" she shrugged before tapping the steering wheel.  
Quinn was shocked but as she moved unclipped her seatbelt and open the door, Rachel revved the engine with a melodic laugh.  
"You really think I'd tell you to get out... Sheesh Quinn. Thanks"  
Pulling back onto the street she let Quinn direct her for a moment, her hand resting on the gear stick. Quinn's eyes dropped to the girls hand and she took a deep breath, before placing her own hand on top of the smaller one, as Rachel made no motion of moving, she internally high fived herself and her smile may have widened, but so did Rachel's.  
"Well… apart from my… whiney and depressing music, what else don't you like?"  
Quinn chewed on her lip "I don't like… Math… "She hummed, thinking for a moment.  
"Actually, that's depressing. What do you like?"  
"I like soccer... I love soccer…" Quinn corrected "I love bacon. I like Sunday mornings in bed with my notepad and a good book… " She hummed some more "I like laying in the grass on a summer's evening and just being… you know, no big problems, nothing to worry about. Just. Being." She smiled looking over at Rachel who nodded with her own wide smile "Well… What about you?"  
"What about me?" Rachel turned to briefly look at Quinn who told her to take the next turning into the gated part of Lima. "I'm a riddle…" she paused before thinking "I'm a riddle… Wrapped in a mystery… Inside a bitch…" She shrugged and kept driving until she saw a plethora of cars parked around a house that was well lit and loud music booming out of it. "I take it this is Santana's house?"  
Quinn nodded before squeezing Rachel's hand "You are..." She started and Rachel turned to face her. Confused.  
"I am?"  
"You are a riddle, wrapped in a mystery… But trust me… You are not a bitch…"  
"Ah, but … first of all… You don't know me… "  
"That's the thing; you think that I don't Rachel Berry. But I do know you. And I will prove that to you."  
Rachel sat silently for a moment taking in what Quinn just said "Fine. I'm not a bitch…"  
"You're not a bitch… but you are a diva." Quinn smiled and fake gasped when Rachel lightly hit her arm, as the hands that where holding each other were separated, both girls missing the warm feeling that had shot up their arms when the hands connected. "Come on, We have a party to attend. Diva." The blonde winked before quickly jumping out of the Comet and running over to open  
Rachel's door for her, holding her arm out and leading the girl into the house.

* * *

The party was evidently in full swing. Brittany and a few other cheerleaders were dancing on a table when they walked into the packed living area, and Santana was cheering her girlfriend on with a teary smile. A few people stared as Rachel entered on Quinn's arm, but one icy glare from the soccer captain and they instantly looked away.  
"Well look who's finally come out of her cave!" Kurt cheered as he pulled Blaine, a male cheerio and Kurt's boyfriend, toward the two girls.  
"And what do I owe the pleasure tonight Hummel" Quinn playfully smiled at the boy, in all honesty because of Blaine; Kurt had a good relationship with the unholy trinity, seeing as Blaine was technically an honorary member.  
"Well I mean you do have my best friend on your arm, captain."  
"Oh this beautiful creature is your best friend?" She looked at Rachel "Lucky you. Well, I'm going to get us both a drink and make a few rounds, is that okay?" Rachel nodded and Quinn smiled handing the girl over to the two boys "Look after her boys..."

After saying hello to a few faces Quinn made her way to the sink full of ice and beers, she grabbed herself a beer and Rachel a wine cooler, since she didn't know what the girl drank, as she had the inner debate she was tapped on the shoulder, by a weeping Santana.  
"Hey weepy…" Quinn smirked before throwing her arm around the Latina to steady her.  
"Britt loves me right…?" She whispered wiping some tears from her cheeks  
"Of course she loves you stupid, you guys have been dating since we were like… 11 years old…"  
"But… She's just so pretty, and blonde… and talented…"  
"And you are so pretty, and brunette and talented…" Quinn repeated as Brittany walked over and took the Latina off the soccer captain.  
"Hey baby…" Brittany soothed at the Latina began sobbing into her shoulder.  
Quinn chuckled as Santana kept sobbing  
"I saw you came with Rachel, She's nice, and so pretty… Are you going to get your sweet lady kisses on with her Q?" Brittany continued to rub Santana's back as they conversed.  
"No… Well… Not yet." Quinn blushed before looking down and shrugging "I like her, It's just… I want to take it slow, she's different you know… She isn't just a conquest… She's…. Different."  
Brittany smiled and picked Santana up bridal style "I'm going to go put her in bed, and give her some cuddles but I'll be back soon, unless Lord Tubbs comes and then you can talk to him. Okay?"  
Quinn chuckled and nodded waving the girls away before making her way back out to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt smiled when Quinn left the trio alone. "So… Quinn Fabray" He raised a brow and Rachel waved it off, even though the blush on her cheeks said different.  
"It's nothing…" She waved it off again and even Blaine raised a brow  
"Are you sure, because it looks like something Rachel…"  
"See, I'm not crazy, even my slightly aloof boyfriend has realised!" Kurt exclaimed before quickly kissing the cheerio's pout away.  
"It's not…" Rachel trailed off as Quinn walked over to them and handed the brunette the wine cooler "Thanks" She smiled softly taking a sip of the pink liquid.  
"I didn't know what to get you, seemed like a safe option…" Quinn replied raising a brow at the sudden silence but took a sip of her own drink, staring at the other three.  
"Well… We'll leave you two love birds… alone" Kurt winked before pulling Blaine away causing Quinn to chuckle.  
"Want a tour?"  
Rachel nodded and Quinn took her hand this time, linking their fingers, and the brunette made no objections, instead she let Quinn lead her outside, into the cool night.

* * *

"Is it warm enough for you?" Quinn asked before draping her Letterman over Rachel's shoulders, ignoring her protests "Come on…" she pulled the girl onto the grass and sat down, before completely laying back. "What?" she smiled up at Rachel who was looking down at the blonde quizzically "Just come and join me…?"  
It took Rachel a moment but she slowly got down and lay beside the girl looking up at the night sky.  
"Its beautiful right, peaceful…" Quinn trailed off after a moment of silence.  
Rachel nodded "It is…" before smiling as Quinn reached over to take her hand again.  
"So…" Quinn paused "Are you enjoying the party?"  
"I liked the party yes, but I like this part even more…" She whispered rolling onto her side and facing the blonde, who quickly turned to do the same.  
They faced each other for a while, taking each other in.  
Rachel licked her lips, as she stared into hazel orbs that said so much, that had secrets, feelings that she wanted to find out everything, know all the secrets.  
Quinn was trying to read the girl in front of her, she was right; she was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery. The Rachel Berry everybody else knew was over confident, self-righteous, and a diva; but this girl who was laying in front of her, this calm, quiet, shy at times girl; she was, different but still the same, the girl she'd fallen for in freshman year, the voice she'd heard, but she was so much more than that, and she had to admit, she was falling harder for the girl every minute they spent together.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, breaking both girls out of their trances. "I…" She took a deep breath before her eyes fluttered shut softly, edging closer to the blonde, who froze, before she felt soft, plump lips pressed against her own, warm lips; lips that she'd been trying to resist. Rachel moved closer to Quinn, who instinctually wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her a tiny bit closer, A moan escaped one of the girls lips, unsure of whom's it escaped from the kiss deepened, but was still only lips pressed against one another. Just as quickly as the kiss begun it was over, with Rachel pulling away and standing up, dusting grass off of her jeans.  
"Well… I'll be seeing you" She said, kinking her brow before walking back toward the house and slipping into the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn pushed herself up off the ground and dusted herself, picking up the letterman jacket that Rachel must have dropped halfway through her 'storm off'.  
"Rach! Wait…" Quinn pushed passed the throngs of people, side barging them and ducking through the dancing bodies "Rachel!" She called out again, damn the girl was fast.  
Finally she spotted the girl, in the hallway just about to leave.

Rachel squeaked as she was suddenly pulled backward and into another body.  
"Rachel…"  
The brunette looked up into the hazel eyes and bit her lip with baited breath. Unsure of what to say.  
"Rachel… That was… That kiss did you mean it..?"  
The brunettes waited for a moment, before she nodded.  
"Then you will be seeing me… "Quinn whispered and pressed her finger against Rachel's lips as the diva was about to reply. "Go on a date with me Rachel. Let me take you out on a date."  
Rachel smiled softly before she tip toed, pressing her lips against the blondes again, pulling away before it got to heated.  
"Yes. I will go on a date with you."  
Quinn smiled and picked the girl up, spinning around with Rachel in her arms who was giggling, before they kissed again, as Quinn set her back down.


	5. You give love, a bad name

**AN- Hope you guys like it... I've been written off for another week so let's see how many chapters I can get out by next Tuesday. Challenge. Accepted. Reviews would be nice & as always, I love you Q - R x**

* * *

Quinn paced up and down her bedroom, it was Friday evening; nearly a week after she asked Rachel out, and it was happening the next day, she didn't know what she could do to make this is best first date the girl had ever been on. Santana and Brittany were there, the bubbly cheerleader watching as the soccer captain paced frantically. Finally Santana got bored of watching the girl and grabbed her before shaking her and sitting her down on the bed beside Brittany.

"Do you trust me cap?"  
"You know I do Santana, but this isn't helping me plan the best first date ever…"  
"Let me and Brittany take care of it."  
Brittany cheered before clapping and sitting up as Quinn tried to interject  
"No. Don't even. I'll call you tomorrow with the details. Okay?"  
Before Quinn could protest, the couple left, leaving her bopping her mouth open and closed, like a fish out of water.

"Berry." Santana had gotten the brunettes number off of Blaine as part of her major plan.  
"Erm…? Hello?" Rachel answered the phone as she sat at her dressing table staring at her reflection unsure of what to wear on the date tonight, since Quinn had been MIA since the night before  
"its Santana. Lopez." Santana replied dryly before continuing "Quinn doesn't want to ruin the mystery of tonight, so I'm calling you to let you know to meet her outside the park okay? At 6.30pm"  
Rachel nodded and as she went to reply the girl was cut off again "And dress nicely, but not to formal, you want to look hot. If you can manage that…"  
Without giving her the chance to argue back Santana had hung up leaving Rachel speechless, before she turned back to her mirror and played with her hair, twirling chocolate strands between her fingers.

Without skipping a beat Santana dialled Quinn's home number.  
"You're a bitch, I don't know where you've hidden my phone and you turned it off!" Quinn growled the minute her mom handed her the phone.  
Santana chuckled "Calm down…"  
As Quinn kept hurling verbal abuse down the phone to Santana, the Latina rolled her eyes setting the phone down as she began fixing her eyebrows for her own date with Brittany that evening.  
"Santana? Satan? Lopez!"  
"Chill. Look. Meet her at the park. 630pm. Look suave" She prompted "Oh… and your mom has a two envelops, they're in crayon, but, take them with you."  
"What? Numbered envelopes… Why?" She asked but Santana was gone.  
"You'll be the end of me Lopez" She sighed before tossing the phone onto the bed and running downstairs to her mom.

"Are you looking for your phone Quinnie?" Judy cooed at her daughter  
"Yes! And some letters you're supposed to give me" Quinn nodded exasperatedly "And mother, please refrain from calling me Quinnie, I'm no longer a child".  
The comment caused Judy to frown before she went and grabbed the items for Quinn and handing them over to her, where the blonde quickly turned on her phone and slipped the envelopes into her pocket before making a move to run upstairs and get ready.  
"Hey mom." She paused "I love you"  
Judy smiled "I love you too Quinn…"

* * *

6.30pm. Rachel was early and now she was beginning to feel like a bit of a fool. Maybe this was all part of an elaborate joke. She rested back against the gate, tugging at the bottom of the dress she'd opted to wear that evening, it was something she'd picked out at the mall with Kurt; simple but elegant, a plain black top half with a simple spaghetti strap that faded into a silver gradient from her waist, paired with a pair of simple ballet flats, she felt comfortable but still, pretty.

Quinn on the other hand was, firstly running late, and running as fast as she could in her vans, which lead to what she'd chosen to wear. A fitted red shirt, that extenuated her broad shoulders and lean frame, with a black blazer and black skinny jeans, accessorised with a white belt for colour. The vans made the outfit seem a tad more causal, but they were black and white to look a little bit smarter than other trainers would. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, with a quiff, giving her a rocky edge she thought Rachel would appreciate, finally she reached the top of the street and her pace slowed as she caught sight of Rachel, her hair was straight and long, flowing down her back.  
"Rach?"  
The girls' hair was the first thing to turn as she flipped it behind her shoulder, followed by her wide smile and bright eyes.  
"I thought you weren't going to show up…" She admitted as Quinn stopped in front of her, leaning down for a quick embrace before pulling away, and Rachel took her in.  
"No… just late, I didn't have much notice…" she scratched her neck shyly before producing an envelope "So… Santana set this up; so I actually don't know what's going to happen, but she told me that one card leads to the next". Rachel looked at the blonde confused before she opened up the first card  
"Well… What does it say?"  
"Convince Rachel to go… But you're already here so that one's done" She winked and opened the second card reading it without skipping a beat "Go to 1254 Old Street and you'll find the next envelope. On the way, share three things you like about each other."  
They two looked at each other and began walking down the street, seeing as Old Street was only a couple of blocks away  
"I don't know…" Rachel blushed  
"I'll go first. I like how determined you are, you don't let anybody put you down because you know what you want and you will not let anything stop it. It's an inspiring trait to possess..." she trailed off "Your taste in music doesn't suck, that much" She teased as Rachel pouted  
"And number three?"  
"And… you're easy to read, your eyes give you away, and I like being able to read you…"  
"I am not easy to read!" Rachel pouted even more before thinking "Uh. Three things I like about you…"  
"My good looks" Quinn shot out with a smirk and posed quickly before they turned down onto Old Street and began checking out the numbers.  
Rachel laughed shaking her head "I like the way you've let me in, past the cool exterior, you're letting me see the real you. I like your smile when you talk about soccer, or when you play soccer… and…." Biting her lip she sucked it for a moment, stopping outside the number written on the note and raised a brow "And, you're not …. _**Horrible**_ to look at."  
They both paused and looked up before Rachel gasped and turned pink "This... This is where we are going?" She stuttered as they were in front of a small lingerie boutique.  
"Nice going Santana" Quinn mumbled with a smirk before she grabbed the door pulling it open for Rachel and following her in.  
"Hey Q!" One of the cheerio's smiled, she was in uniform and quickly handed the girl an envelope with a bright purple crayoned '3' onto it.  
"I'm going to kill your friend Santana." Rachel mumbled before being handed the envelope by Quinn as the cheerio walked out.  
"Well, come on, open it."  
"Congratulations..." Rachel began as she read Santana's beautiful script "Now, buy each other a gift, and exchange them on the way… There's another address…" She held it out showing Quinn who took the letter and quickly pocketed it. "Ten minutes and we meet outside?"  
Rachel nodded before walking off to the other side of the store.

Fifteen minutes later and they were both walking toward the next address in silence, carrying a bag in their hands.  
"Here. You go first." Rachel practically shoved the bag into Quinn's hand, causing the blonde to chuckle and open the gift, pulling out a packet of socks.  
Another chuckle "Socks?"  
Rachel shrugged and giggled "I was playing it safe…"  
"It's actually a good one, I need more socks" Quinn smiled and handing the girl her bag  
"What did you get me…?"  
"Open it and see"  
Rachel tore the tissue paper in a hurry and gasped as she pulled out a beautiful, peach silky night dress.  
"Oh… It's really nice..." She whispered in shock putting it back into the bag delicately "Thank you"  
Quinn smiled and nodded "If we don't like the next place and we hate it, let's go grab some Chinese or something?"  
"Okay…" Rachel nodded and chewed her lip again, as they walked the blonde leaned over slightly and grabbed the brunette's hand taking it in her own and linking their fingers.

* * *

Shortly after, they arrived at a really nice restaurant.  
"Well this certainly isn't Breadstix's" Rachel whispered and Quinn nodded.  
"Do you want to?" She asked the other girl, who was still staring at the place in awe.  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah, let's go…" Quinn led her in and gave the _maître d _her name; the man nodded and directing the girls to their table outside.

The courtyard was stunning. The restaurant had strings of fairy lights from the surrounding trees, and candles glowing across the darkness, giving it a very romantic, yet warm feeling.  
"Here you go ladies" He smiled brightly at both girls as he handed them a menu each, "A waiter will be over shortly to take your orders." Before walking off.  
As the two silently read over the menu's Quinn peered over hers and looked at Rachel, who caught her gaze and smiled softly, before looking back down at the menu.  
"Miss Fabray?" A young waiter walked over to the two before Quinn nodded, to get his attention "This is for you" he smiled and handed over another envelope "Would you ladies like a drink?"  
"Water for both would be nice" Quinn smiled dismissively, the boy nodded before walking off.  
She opened up the envelope and before looking at it she gulped "I'm slightly scared" She admitted and Rachel took the card from the girls' hand, this time it was Brittany's writing.  
"Order your favourite dish for the other person…"  
"Any chance you love bacon?" Quinn smiled hopefully and Rachel shook her head with a giggle  
"No afraid not…"  
Quinn pouted and continued to read the menu "I'm not… I don't have much experience in this..."  
"Ordering food?" Rachel tilted her head confused as she put her menu down to look at Quinn  
"No… just. This..." She gestured between the two of them. "You know… dating?" Rachel nodded as the blonde continued "But… this is different"  
"Good different?" She asked hopefully  
"Yes, good different." Quinn smiled and leaned over taking Rachel's hand with a gentle squeeze. Rachel blushed lightly and smiled "Good."  
"I'm really glad you said yes… now… what are you ordering for me?"  
"Mac and Cheese." Rachel answered simply  
"I'm sorry?" Quinn laughed causing the brunette to pout  
"Hey! That is food of the gods!"  
"Yeah, if the god's are pre-schoolers" She teased "And here's me thinking you'd be into lobster"  
Rachel wrinkled her nose "Nope. Good old Mac and Cheese."  
"Well, you're having a double bacon cheese burger."  
"That's fine by me."  
Quinn's phone vibrated breaking the conversation as an email from Santana came through with a number 5 as the subject line.  
"Oh look, an email" Quinn scanned it over "It's the next part, reveal a secret about you that nobody else knows…"  
Rachel nodded and looked around "When I was younger I stole some coloured pencils from school?" She shrugged  
Quinn laughed and shook her head "Oh come on, that's nothing. Tell me something _real_"  
Rachel sighed "I cheated on a test last year…"  
Quinn's jaw dropped.  
"Yeah, I was going through a rough time, and I didn't have time to study... So… I cheated" not wanting to go to the full extent of the story she ended it there and Quinn squeezed her hand again.  
"Did you get caught?"  
"No, but… Is that the point? I mean, I know what I've done and … I hate myself for it..."  
The food arrived and the two girls ate in silence for a moment.  
"That Mac and Cheese looks good" Rachel smiled and Quinn looked at the girl  
"Why don't we swap, we've both eaten half?"  
Rachel nodded and they quickly swapped plates, finishing off their chosen meal.

"Well what do we have here…? Fabgay" Dave Karfosky and Amzio two of the football boys walked over and smirked.  
Quinn growled and looked over at them, she hated the football boys. One because they thought they were better than anyone else, even though they are just boneheads who bullied people, and Two they hated her and the soccer girls even more because they were better than the football team, and they were girls.  
"How can I help you dumb and dumber?"  
"Nothing just checking up on your date…"  
"Why does this have to be a date…? This isn't a date" Rachel's face dropped at Quinn's words and pulled her hand away "This is two friends hanging out"  
"Looks more like a date to me. Right Dave?" Amzio smirked and the other boy nodded  
"No, dude. Not a date"  
"Okay! If that's your story…." The boys rolled their eyes and walked off laughing bitterly.  
Rachel got up "Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me?"  
"No but… They…"  
"Why are you only nice to me when we're alone?" She pointed out "At the party? At the river court…" Quinn tried to interrupt but Rachel stopped her "No, you know… For a few weeks now I've been thinking that you weren't a horrible person like the rest of your clique, but …. Well guess the jokes on me." She gave the girl one final glare before walking off.  
"Rachel! Wait." But it was too late.

* * *

Going home she felt completely deflated, she couldn't believe that she'd fucked up her date with Rachel after working so hard to actually get it. She was sat on her bed "Don't feel sorry for yourself idiot, fight for your girl!" She said aloud.  
Quickly changing she got in her car and drove to the girls' house.  
Running up the path she knocked on the front door. No answer. She sighed and walked back down turning around to face the house, a dimly lit room. She looked around and saw small pebbles.  
Romantic. She thought and grabbed a few throwing them so they lightly hit the window.  
Rachel walked up behind Quinn.  
"Trying to wake my dad's? That's their room…."  
"Rachel?" Quinn was confused turning around and there was the girl standing behind her, the brunette shrugged and moved to walk passed Quinn but the blonde quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward her. Rachel pulled her hand back and raised a brow as if to say continues.  
"I need to apologize…"  
"If you're going to mess up like that every time someone sees us, you may as well write them all down."  
"Can… I don't know how to do this! I'm not like you?"  
"Like me? What does that even mean?!"  
"I screw up. I just… I have to be a …. When I'm a school, I act like a jerk… And… When I'm around you... I don't want to… screw up…I don't want to be that version of myself"  
"So who do you want to be Quinn?" Rachel asked "Because I don't want to be a dirty little secret"  
"I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you, it's never been about you not being good enough. It's been about me…not being good enough, for you."  
Rachel sighed and held her arm. "I… You should have thought about that last night, it really hurt me Quinn… And I'm not going to keep putting myself on the line like that; I'm not" She shook her head "There's nothing you can do or say that's going to surpri-"  
Quinn cut the girl off by leaning in and pressing her lips to Quinn's  
When they parted Rachel touched her lips "You shouldn't have done that…"  
"I wanted to."  
"Yeah?"  
Quinn nodded and Rachel leaned in kissing her again, this time more passionate then the first two times they'd kissed.  
"So… Did that change your mind? Surprise you?"  
"The way you kiss…" Rachel whispered as their foreheads were pressed together "Definitely"

* * *

_**'Someone once asked me, how long does it take, to change your life. Do you ever wonder that? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? Eight weeks, the length of a soccer season? Can you change in a month? A week or even a single day. We're always in a hurry, to grow up, to go place, to get ahead of everybody else. But, when you're young. One hour can change everything. One moment, something as simple as a kiss, and let me tell you, those moments, are often life altering, and in my case. It was.'**_


	6. Don't take it so lightly

**AN - I've already started the 7th chapter because I just can't not.. Hope you guys enjoy. - R x**

* * *

'_**Take a look at yourself in the mirror. Who do you see looking back? Is it the person you want to be? Or is there someone you were meant to be? The person you should have been but fell short of.**_

_**Is someone telling you, you can't or you won't? Because you can.**_

_**Believe that love is out there. Believe that dreams come true every day because they do. Sometimes happiness doesn't come from money or fame or power. Sometimes happiness comes from good friends and family and from the quiet nobility of leading a good life.  
Believe that dreams come true every day because they do; so take a look in that mirror and remind yourself to be happy because you deserve to be. Believe that. And believe that dreams come true every day because they do'**_

It'd been two weeks since their first date, Two weeks of Quinn and Rachel, dating. She smiled, as she fixed her hair in the mirror as she finished practise, Quinn took in her appearance, Most people would say she was the meaning of the word gorgeous, flawless porcelain skin, hazel eyes, plump lips, blonde hair and an amazing figure to boot; but as she stared at herself she only felt ashamed, she was really trying to be a better person for Rachel's sake, to be seen around Rachel. Not that she was a complete jerk, but actually being in a relationship with someone, and that someone being a girl, was even harder for her. As she walked out into the crowded hallway Karfosky and Amzio eyed her up, Rachel was at her locker just a few paces, looking between the two Karfosky stopped in front of the blonde.  
"What's up Fabray…?" Nodding at the boy Quinn continued in her paces walking towards Rachel, who'd seen the interacting between Quinn and the boys, and decided to walk off.  
"Hey… Rach!" She called out running to catch up with the girl, once she'd reached her she smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the girls' ear, as if to say she doesn't care who knew about them

Rachel blushed and bit her lip "Walk me to class?" she smiled at the blonde.  
"Actually… I was thinking about cutting a little bit early…. Do you want to join me?" She wriggled her brows playfully.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah why not? My dad has a lake house up in St Mary's… If we go now it'll take 40 minutes tops… And its Friday… no school tomorrow…"  
"I can't Quinn…" Rachel shook her head  
"Okay…" Quinn frowned and hugged the brunette "Well I'll catch you later…"  
After a moment Rachel shook her head, quickly chasing after the blonde "You know what… Catch me now…" she giggled as the blonde linked their fingers, pulling her to her truck.

* * *

After the short drive both girls were sat on the pier looking out at the lake, having parked the car, popping inside to grab a few beers and making their way straight outside, the clouds around them a dark grey.  
"You know, they said there was a huge storm coming?" Rachel giggled, already slightly tipsy as she toppled into Quinn's side.  
"I know, but… Like I said we can stay here…"  
"Are you trying to get killed? What about your dad?"  
"He's in Columbus… not that I care, like I said… We don't talk, even though I know what he's doing… You know?" She tilted her head as she smiled dopily at the brunette "I've never seen you like this…" She shook her head, laughing.  
"Well… Now you have" Rachel mumbled as she inched closer pressing their lips together, just as the first few droplets of rain began crashing down onto the pier with a soft echo.  
"Let's go inside… Get on my back"  
Steadying herself, well trying, to she tried to jump onto Quinn "Okay... 1… 3…5" finally she'd manage to get on safely, both of them giggling as they made their way up the pier.  
"Oh… fuck" Quinn mumbled as they began walking the stony path up to the house, Russell was stood there, with his arms crossed, looking furious "Nice knowing you…" Quinn mumbled as Rachel slid down the taller girls frame, buckling over her own feet as they touched the ground.

It was an instant moment, as both teens were being escorted; well Rachel was being dragged, by Russell to his car. Helping the brunette into the front seat he scowled, not saying a word until he'd gotten into the driver's seat, as he looked up through the rear view mirror he shook his head at Quinn.  
"The state championship is next week, and _this _is how your training?!" He seethed, shaking his head as he reserved down the gravel driveway. The rain was now heavier, beating down on the car, with a sudden crack of thunder, causing Rachel to squeak. Russell glared at the girl beside him and Quinn spoke up "Can we do this later Russell?"  
"There may not be a later for you..."  
He increased the speed of the car.  
"Please Mr Fabray, can you slow down…" Rachel groaned, a feeling stirring in her stomach.  
"Was I talking to you?!" He snapped before trying to drive against the heavy rain, the car jerking in the pools of mud, Rachel's stomach clenching. "I am driving you both home, your mother is going to love this… Getting drunk on her watch… but then the apple doesn't fall to far from the…." He was cut short as Rachel threw up promptly in his lap.  
"I am so sorry…" Rachel mumbled covering her mouth, Quinn trying to conceal a laugh.

They'd driven back to the lake house, so Russell could change, and by the time he'd finish yelling and changing it was way too dangerous to even attempt to drive back, meaning the couple would be stuck inside the house with him, for as long as the storm was wreaking havoc, across Ohio.

Rachel was upstairs sleeping off her, well whatever she was currently feeling and Quinn was attempting to write, but she couldn't, so instead she made her way down stairs to confront Russell.  
"What is your problem?" She asked, standing tall, trying to be confrontational.  
"My problem is that you don't seem to care about the title we have been building for you…"  
"We…? _**We**_?!" Quinn tried to remain calm "You have done nothing since my tenth birthday when you ran off with that tattooed whore!" she scoffed. "_**I**_. have done all the hard training. Me. I'm the one organizing to have scouts for colleges to come and see me! Not you. What have you done apart from pay off my mom so that she doesn't rat you out to the cops…." She shrieked. "You act like you're here for me, but all you've done is bully me, and made soccer my life, soccer is not my life Russell. I am a person; I am a person with feelings and feelings for Rachel. And you need to understand that if you want to be in my life. I am sorry that we are here, disrupting you or whatever, but we are, and we will stay out of your way until we leave, I just hope you have enough respect for me, and dignity to do the same." She mustered up as much gusto as she could, remaining calm without breaking down, before walking off upstairs and slamming her door shut, breaking down the minute she sat on her bed.

Unsure of when it had happened, Quinn felt two small arms wrap around her as she was being pulling into Rachel's chest, both girls lying on the bed, Rachel's fingers softly threading through blonde locks in an attempt to calm her. Finally once she'd calmed she sat up and wiped her cheeks.  
"Can we talk?" she whispered, locking eyes with sympathetic brown ones. Rachel nodded waiting for the blonde to continue "I've had a lot of fun with you lately, but I want to apologize to you, for two reasons" The brunette went to cut Quinn off but she shook her head "Firstly I want to apologize for dragging you out here and making you witness Satan on earth…" Rachel giggled.  
"I had fun…."  
"And secondly I want to apologize for not making this official, I like being with you, the real you, the one I've been all crushed out on, for months" She admitted "I don't want to see you change, I like you and I like the fact that somebody like you sees something in me, the real me…."  
"Somebody like me? Or me?" Rachel teased lightly, leaning toward Quinn.  
"You know the answer to that" Quinn whispered as she pressed their lips together. Rachel smiled into the kiss, nodding against the blonde, pulling her down on top of her. After the impromptu make out session, Rachel sat back up and looked at Quinn's desk.  
"Quinn?" She asked and the blonde nodded, still very aroused by the past twenty minutes. "What are you writing…?" She already knew the answer, well kind of, because she'd obviously read some of it. Quinn sat up and flattened her hair, which was slightly static.  
"It's… Well… Look... I'm going to be honest" she paused taking a deep breath "Firstly, Soccer is my life and I love it, but… I love to read, and to write, and well… It's the book I've been writing… and it's not ready, and even when it is ready, I'll need an impartial opinion…" She trailed off  
"I can be impartial…" Rachel smiled softly but Quinn shook her head in disagreement.  
"I don't think so…"  
"Why..?"  
"Well… because you're in it…"  
Rachel sprung up to grab the book but Quinn was quicker, getting to the desk and picking up the black notepad slamming it shut and holding it to her chest.  
"Give me that book. Right now" Rachel put her foot down playfully and pouted.  
"Nope."  
"Please"  
Quinn shook her head "It's not ready..."  
"Pretty please" Rachel batted her eyelashes and licked her lips "With… me on top?" she teased and Quinn took in a shaky breath "How about… I can show you what I wrote earlier, because… then you can be impartial?" She offered with a light shrug. Rachel nodded excitedly sitting back down on the bed as Quinn sat on her old desk chair, she faced the brunette, before looking down at her words, now feeling incredibly nervous, taking a deep breath she nodded to herself before reading out the words.  
"_**I've learnt so much over the past four years of high school, Some facts that would take me through a day, or some that could last me an entire lifetime, but I remember something a teacher once said to me, on my very first day of freshman year, and I wrote it down; because for me, it was the best thing I'd ever heard, the most honest and truthful thing and that was…**_" Quinn paused to look at Rachel nervous, yet she didn't understand why, but when the brunette flashed her warm smile at the blonde encouraging her, she felt safe.  
" **'**_**At this moment, there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men that war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world. 6 billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one.'**_ " She paused again taking a deep breath avoiding Rachel's gaze.  
"_**I know the feeling, of only needing one soul, each soul being different, sometimes you need a friend, to help you through a difficult day, or a mother to hold you when things feel as if they are all going to crash down around you; but most times, the soul you need, is the soul that matches your own, the one that brings out the best in you; because that soul is your mate. Six billion souls, and if you find that one single mate, then you are lucky.**_"  
"That was beautiful Quinn" She smiled at Quinn "You're words are beautiful, they matter….it's what got me here" She repeated the same words Quinn said to her on the river court.  
"Oh… Really?" Quinn quirked her brow.  
"But then again… first of all, you don't know me…" Rachel smirked  
"Oh. I think I do" Quinn teased moving over to the girl, leaning down to kiss her softly.

* * *

The weekend flew by, well as fast as it could, after been stuck in a lake house with the devil incarnate himself, Quinn was lucky to be driving home that evening, on the drive back, they realised the damage the storm had actually caused, many trees having been knocked over.  
"Wow…" Quinn whispered as her phone began blaring out in the car "Could you answer that please?" she asked Rachel who nodded.  
"Hello Santana, this is Rachel speaking…"  
"Hello hobbit, is Quinn too busy to speak to me?"  
"Erm, she's driving and since the road is still a tad slippery I don't think she can talk…"  
"Put me on loudspeaker…" Santana demanded "Q? Cap? Can you hear me…."  
"Firstly, don't speak to my girlfriend that way Lopez" Quinn replied shortly "Secondly how may I help you…." She quickly looked at Rachel who was bright red, they never actually discussed official titles or anything, but she thought after this weekend, and everything they would be.  
"Hold up… Girlfriend?"  
Quinn nodded before looking at Rachel "Well… I was hoping she'd say yes, but.." She trailed off and Rachel's blushed had darkened. "Well? What would say, be exclusive with me…" She slowed the car down in the slight traffic as they began nearing Lima.  
"Yes… I'd like that…" Rachel nodded, smiling as Quinn quickly kissed her.  
"Okay, Gross.. I need to go and throw up now" Santana gagged "Seriously Q… I have some bad news.. It's bad…" She sighed "State's been pushed back…."  
"What?!" Quinn pulling away from the kiss, Rachel whimpering from the loss before realising what had been said, her hand finding Quinn's. "Why?" the captain demanded.  
"Basically a few of the stadium lights got brought down across the pitch, they're going to have to a complete search for the glass and reset the lights which is going to take a few weeks." The Latina sighed and Quinn hit the steering wheel angrily "But we're ready now!" She sighed and began driving, speeding a little, Rachel sat their silently unsure of what to say.  
"Look I gotta go, Britt's here… Time to get my own sweet lady kisses on" her smirk easily heard as she hung up. Quinn sighed frustrated, silent for a few minutes.  
"I'm sorry Quinn…" Rachel mumbled quietly.  
"It's not your fault Rach" she shook her head "We were just ready now, pumped. You know?" She sighed as she began driving the now familiar route to Rachel's house.

Once they arrived at the Berry residence, Rachel leaned over and pecked Quinn's cheek.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come in and say hi to my dad's, they really like you Quinn" The brunette asked "Well… They like how happy you make me…" She replied as the blonde, hadn't officially met them yet but Quinn shook her head.  
"I need to go talk to my mum and stuff, but soon, okay?" She smiled softly at the kiss "Bye Beautiful" She waved out of the window, watching as Rachel skipped up the path and into the house.

* * *

"Mom….?" Quinn called out into the dark house, but the soft glare that could only be coming from the television gave Quinn an idea of where the blonde woman was, asleep on the couch, a few empty bottles of wine scattered on the table.  
"Like I said.. Mother.. Daughter… Tree.. Apple…" Russell laughed bitterly.  
Quinn looked up as she heard his voice, sat in his old arm chair, the corner practically pitch black. He stood up, holding a tumbler of whiskey in his left hand.  
"Get out." Quinn growled rooted to the spot, scared.  
"Or what, this is my house, I paid for it…" He spat edging closer to Quinn.  
Quinn wanted to move, to run, to scream, internally begging for her mom to wake up.  
"She can't help you…" He laughed, now practically behind Quinn. "How dare you." He placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder, ghosting, barely there. A shiver shooting up Quinn's spine.  
She tried not to reply, to not spur him on, but she couldn't help herself "How dare I what Russell?" She spat looking up at him, the anger in his eyes burning through her.  
"Sin. You're a dirty, nasty sinner Lucy, I did not bring you up this way…"  
"Sin? I'm in love…" She whispered, breaking eye contact.  
"In love, with that girl" His face was red "That is not love, it's a dirty perverted obsession!" He yelled, Judy still not moving. Quinn felt the tears burning her eyes. Spilling down her cheeks. Hating herself for showing weakness.  
"I hate you…." Quinn whispered "You're a prick, I wish I never knew you…"  
"Oh you're going to regret saying that…" He yelled, raising his fist, but Quinn was quicker, sprinting toward the staircase, Russell hot on her tracks, she turned around once she was high enough on the stairs, her leg jetting outward, promptly kicking the man in the groin, smirking to herself for a moment as she watched him dropped she quickly turned back around to make her escape, but she was too slow, Russell grabbed her leg, it jerking from underneath her as she crashed down against the wooden steps. He stood up pained, stepping in front of her and booting her down the rest of the way. He spat on the floor beside her before walking outside, slamming the door behind him.  
Crawling into the foetal position Quinn began crying. Shutting her eyes, letting the darkness sink in around her.

_**'As I lay there, unable to feel, the dark cold feeling inside of me growing, the hatred for this man I used to call Daddy… I could only ask myself one question… Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us, when did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?'**_


	7. I love you, but I've chosen darkness

'_**I needed to believe that there was still justice, that even in a world full of grey and spin and compromise, that if you choose to do wrong and you prey on good people, someone will stand up to you. Someone will take a stand and fight back.**_**_ How can one person cause so much pain, so much hurt, But the people who do are only fighting their own demons, that is the realisation that came to me, I was lucky to be okay, a few bruised ribs, and a limp, but with the state championships postponed, It was okay, If I could only get Rachel to see that… We were in a good place, I was happy, and I was… in … I was happy. And as far as I could tell, so was she. Russell tried to break me, but he only made me stronger, with each blow. And I was ready, for the title of a state championship, for a scholarship offer far from Lima, Ohio; the abusive sperm donor and my drunk mother. But at one point, it wasn't about me, bruised ribs and all; Rachel was battling something deeper, and I realised that in all of our own hurt, we must put on a brave face, and fix the people hurting around us; because without them, we will always be broken. Justice, will always come to those who deserve it, and the world is full of grey moments, but as long as you are surrounded with a moment of happiness, everything will turn out okay.'_**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the showdown with Russell and Quinn was trying to show everyone that she was fine, sure it hurt when she walked without her crutches but she was still walking and she wasn't held up in some hospital bed in pain or worse.

"How's it going?" She slipped into Rachel's bedroom, the brunette turning and glaring at her, picking up her white board she scribbled.  
_'My audition is in 12 hours, I am on a speaking ban, unless something's happened to Barbara?!'  
_Quinn chuckled lightly "oh come on baby" she sat beside the girl on the bed "You'll be fine, okay, now please just talk to me…" She whispered and tucked a strand of dark hair behind the girls' ear as she kissed her cheek.  
"Fine... but… If anything happens…" She warned Quinn who rolled her eyes again  
"You're going to be perfect baby" She replied with a strain as she sat down on the bed, the bruising across her ribs still sore. Rachel winced and went through her desk drawer finding some of the gel Quinn had been told to apply on the bruised area. "Lay down…" Rachel instructed, hitching the blondes shirt up and Quinn smirked "If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask" She teased, in which Rachel scoffed; and without warning began applying the cold gel causing the blonde to hiss.  
After massaging it all in Rachel flopped onto the bed beside her girlfriend with a content sigh and nuzzled against her nape lightly peppering kisses up and down the column of the blonde's neck, the girl in question panting lightly beneath the brunette, who's flurry of kisses quickened in pace and became nibbles, light sucks across the taut skin.  
"Rae…." She groaned, trying to keep calm, they'd only been dating a while and she didn't want to push the girl into anything she didn't want; besides she was mentally in this relationship a lot longer than the other girl. She sat up with a grimace, Rachel pouting and fixing her messy locks.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered, confused  
"No… No… Not at all" Quinn smiled at the girl softly "But I want our first time to be special, and right now isn't" Rachel went to interrupt but Quinn spoke up "It's not baby, not with me all bruised up, and one of your dad's could walk in at any second…"  
"But… My walls are sound proofed they won't _hear _anything" She whispered nipping the girls earlobe but Quinn still shook her head, despite the knotting feeling in her stomach.  
"Why don't we watch a movie, and just cuddle before tomorrow?" Quinn suggested, a knock on the door echoing throughout. Giving Rachel an 'I told you so' glare, in turn receiving the finger from her girlfriend "Come in" Rachel sing songed, crossing her arms as she sat up against the headboard. Hiram poked his head through the door, as if to check if the coast was clear before walking in with a smirk "I don't want to know, I don't care to know… As long as I don't witness anything, it's okay…" He smiled cheerfully "It's like me and your dad say, If the hat's on the door, you know the score…" He winked and Rachel groaned "Ew! Daddy! Gross!" she paled and Quinn chuckled as Hiram winked again but at her this time. "We were just wondering if the two of you would like to join us downstairs for some Thai food and a movie?" . After agreeing Rachel quickly kissed Quinn again before skipping over to the door, holding it open for her girlfriend who was back on her crutches.

* * *

The next morning, The day of her audition, Rachel was stood with Kurt in the dressing room backstage, running through warm ups.  
`"Happy" Kurt called out, Rachel smiling brightly. "Sad" The brunette pouted, widening her eyes. "Surprised" She gasped holding her hand to her mouth in feigned shock. Kurt paused to think of another word "Thoughtful". Rachel brought her finger to her chin looking up at an imaginary 'thought bubble'. Stifling a giggle Kurt's last word was presidential, but both teens looked at each other as they burst into a fit of giggles. Quinn hobbled into the room and handed the girl a bouquet of Gardenia's and Irises "Secret love?" Rachel asked slightly confused as Quinn smirked "Yes, they do mean secret love, but they also mean good luck and Irises mean good news, because you will get in" tilting the smaller girls head upward in a delicate kiss "Break a leg…" she whispered before being shooed out by Kurt, who turned to Rachel.  
"We are both great stars, destined for greatness on Broadway, and in New York… Our first step to stardom being NYADA, good luck miss Berry" He smiled and hugged the girl tightly before going on stage, and blowing 'Not the boy next door' out of the water.

Rachel stood backstage nervously wringing her hands as she watched Kurt, she knew he was a brilliant performer, what if only one of them got in, She needed to get in, She needed New York City, and Broadway.  
"Rachel Berry." The voice rung out, cold, bored. She sighed nervously and looked up at the ceiling  
"You are a star Rachel Berry. Millions of moments have led up to this one, All you have to do, is be yourself" She muttered before walking out on stage, standing in the centre, soaking in the glare of the spotlight. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from my favourite musical 'Funny Girl'" She paused as the music began behind her. Looking out to the audience Quinn winked at her.

"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter… Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…."_

Her voice was wavering. Nervous. Quinn looked at Kurt who shrugged, this was Rachel they were talking about, it was going to be okay. It was going to be okay.

"_Don't tell me not to fly, I've simple got to.. Life's candy and the sun's a….._"  
Rachel stopped, Quinn's mouth agape, Kurt gasping into the palm of his hand.  
"I'm so so sorry… Please.. Let me just start over one more time…" Rachel nodded, the older woman waving her hand as the band began to play again.  
"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter… Life's candy and the sky's…. a…._"  
Rachel stopped again her eyes brimming with tears.  
"This can't be happening" Kurt whispered  
"I am so sorry.. I know this song backward, I know it backward" She insisted as Carmen began packing her belongings away. "Please, one last chance, please…" Rachel rushed forward.  
"No" Carmen stopped the diva in her tracks "You get 8 bars, I gave you 16, Do you know what happens when you forget the words on Broadway?" She asked "They give your part away, this audition, is over." She began exiting the auditorium, Rachel stood on stage, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Please… Please… No… Wait.." her voice cracking as she dropped onto her knees, "Please, you have to believe me…" she sobbed, but the woman had gone. Quinn rushed onto the stage, ignoring the burning pain in her chest, scooping Rachel onto her lap and soothing the weeping girl in her arms.

* * *

It'd been two days since the girls' audition, two days since she'd choked.  
Quinn sighed, she was finally walking, and even running lightly but she still had this huge weight on her shoulders. Rachel hadn't spoken to her, or anyone for that matter since it happened, and Quinn just felt like it was all her fault. "Q…." Santana called out chasing after the blonde. "Quinn! Slow down…. Esperar!" she yelled, Finally catching up and grabbing Quinn by the shoulders "Coach Sue wants to see us…" She raised a brow "I don't know" She sighed when Quinn gave her an exasperated look and dragged her captain over to the coach's office.

"Ellen. KD Lang…" She greeted the two girls, both rolling their eyes.  
"Totally Ellen" Quinn mumbled as she sat down in the seat "How can we be of assistance coach?"  
"I'm letting you know, State is in a week and a half, and I've got some scouts coming to see you, Columbia, Cornell and NYU"  
Santana fist pumped "They're all in New York" She smirked happily "Britt got into Julliard for dance" She replied and Quinn smiled "Tell her I said congrats!"  
"Okay enough with the lady loving talk, I'm bored here, I'm just letting you know to play your best… My last team lost at state because my last captain was too much of an ass…" She looked at Quinn, Russell used to play for McKinley when he was a teen, back when Sue coached the boys soccer team, long before the girls team even existed. "Yes Coach" she seethed through her teeth before getting up without struggle, anger pumping through her veins of being compared to the Russass. "I'll see you at training tonight." She nodded before walking out.

Meanwhile at her locker Rachel was standing, looking up at her picture of Barbara, thinking about how she failed her idol. She sighed shakily shutting it, and Kurt was there leaning against the locker beside her.  
"Can I just say… for the record… Carmen Tibideaux is a total bitch, I mean she should have let you start over.."  
Rachel shook her head, finally speaking "She did." Her voice raspy, unused.  
"I mean a second time, but then again" He waved his hand up in the air as he led Rachel toward their shared class "You killed the beginning of the song, I…" He paused "I wouldn't be surprised if you get accepted just from that!" He smiled squeezing her shoulder but the girl just pulled away.  
"We both know what happened Kurt, we were both there…" She sighed looking at her friend, black bags under her eyes, which looked dead and cold, sans the usual Rachel Berry sparkle "I really, really appreciate what you're doing, but.. I had my chance, I choked. I choked on the song I've been singing my **entire **life…" she stressed "And it's over, and there's no one to blame but myself…" Rachel whispered "I need to go to the bathroom… Okay… I'll see you in there" She wiped her eyes, and walked off to the bathroom, weakly, she just didn't know how to feel, she hadn't spoken to Quinn since before the audition, even after the girl calmed her down, she said nothing, not a word, not a text. She felt so angry, at herself, how could she have been so stupid. She sighed, once she arrived at the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water in order to reduce blotchiness.  
Quinn was exiting a stall and spotted her girlfriend "Hey Rae" She smiled softly at the girl, who didn't turn around but instead just glanced up at her through the mirror. "Baby talk to me…" Quinn whispered walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around the girls' waist, but Rachel just pulled away. "What is wrong with you… you're acting so …. You're being stupid!" Quinn snapped her anger from earlier just bubbling over.  
Rachel's mouth dropped, bobbing open like a fish before closing again.  
"Stupid!" She yelled "Stupid?! Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future and realising that you have none. At all. No plans. No college. Nowhere to go. All I have here, is you, and I have no idea what I'm doing!" her voice broke after that and she let out a strangled sob and Quinn stood there taken aback at what the girl had just said.  
"All you have… All you have?" she tried to remain calm "You have two dads who love… and support you, two people who will care for you no matter what Rachel! And you know what that's the hell of a lot better than a drunken mother, who doesn't give a shit about you, and a father who **beats **the shit out of you." She seethed, getting in the girls personal space, looking down at her to intimidate the girl. Rachel gasped in shock Quinn never officially told her what happened, saying the bruising was due to an intense training session, Santana backing up that fact. "He beat you…" she shook her head in disbelief "No… No… you would tell me…" Rachel looked at Quinn her eyes filling with fresh tears "Why didn't you tell me!?" she was trying to yell, to scream, to be angry, but she couldn't be. Her arms looped behind Quinn's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace as she murmured words of apology for being so selfish, and self-centred, realising that then and there, Quinn had needed her more than she needed the other girl, and she was too self-involved to care.

* * *

Things were better, Rachel had just learn to accept her mistake and move past it, whilst supporting Quinn with the demons she was battling. Santana and Brittany decided to drag the couple out to begin shopping for prom outfits.  
"I'm not wearing a dress" Quinn shook her head "My calves are not calves for a dress…" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Besides, They'll probably be all bruised up from state, anyway" She replied as Rachel was about to argue Santana agreed "Yeah Britts and I decided I'd look totally smoking in a sexy jumpsuit" She smirked and Brittany nodded  
"Yeah, and It's be sexy to watch her strip for me…" The blonde without a filter smiled "But me and Rachie are going to look like princesses in our dresses… Right Rachie?"  
"It's Rachie and I Brittany but yes we will" she smiled and Santana scowled, but Quinn hit her arm.  
Being dragged through a thousand different stores was really starting to get to both soccer players and they sat down sighing loudly, bored of dress shopping, both of them already having chosen their outfits. Santana having going for a backless, black jumpsuit with a low plunge at the front. Quinn going for a tight blazer, white shirt, and tight trousers that resembled skinny jeans, deciding to choose her tie to match Rachel's dress… Whenever she finally chose it.  
"I'm not coming out…" Rachel called out from her dressing room. Santana sighed and rubbed her temple "Britt… I'm getting hangry, don't make me go all kinds of Lima Heights here!"  
Quinn looked up and walked over to the changing room knocking on the door but Rachel refused to open the door. Santana unable to take any more pounded on the door until the girl let her in, slamming the door behind her.  
"What is i-.." Santana trailed off as she took in the sight of Rachel, she was wearing a light peach dress, clinging to every curve, her hair trailing down the right hand side of her head, and onto her shoulder. "Wow…." Santana mumbled slightly enthralled by the girl "Quinn's going to buss a nut when she sees you in that…"  
Rachel looked at Santana and shook her head "I look ridiculous… I don't even know what… Buss a nut means.." she wrinkled her nose and Santana laughed softly.  
"Berry… I am saying this in the least, sexual way possible because you're dating my best friend and I'm dating the most beautiful girl ever.… If I saw you in this… I would…" She smirked "Good choice…"  
Rachel blushed and licked her lip "thank you… Santana…"  
Santana was just about to leave the changing room before turning back to Rachel "Oh… and… Be ready tomorrow at 8am, okay?" Santana instructed the brunette before slipping out the door, shrugging as Quinn sat up looking confused at what just happened. "It was nada, don't worry.. I'm into blondes" Santana winked and moved over to Quinn who scrambled to move down the bench but ended up on her ass. Santana cackling as the two girls came out of the changing rooms confused.  
"Good now we can eat!" Santana clapped happily.

* * *

The next morning Rachel climbed into Santana's car.  
"Are you going to kill me?" She asked scared and Santana laughed  
"No you idiot, but… I overheard Kurt telling Blaine that, that Carmen Tibiwhatever woman was really harsh to you at your audition, so I did some research and it turns out that she's doing some kind of class this weekend over at Ohio State, and I think you need to talk to that bitch…"  
Rachel was shocked by the sentiment "Santana that's really sweet.. why would you do this for me?"  
"Because…." Santana shrugged "Q's kinda like… in… lo… like with you, and I would have told her to do this for you, but on Sunday's she goes to church with her mom…" She quickly corrected herself as silence took over the pair.  
"Thank you" Rachel whispered after a while "I mean.. I don't know if it will do anything, but maybe I can re-audition…."

When they arrived they were directed to the auditorium where Carmen was holding the master class.  
"Miss Tibideaux" Rachel walked down the runway to where she was sat at a desk with purpose. Santana opting to stay out of it. "I would love a chance to speak with you"  
The woman turned to Rachel and sighed "I haven't returned your calls Miss Berry, and I have listened to the voicemails, but you do understand, every second you spent trying to harass me for your case… Is another second you are taking away from somebody with the talent to actually perform…" Rachel stood there in shock of what the woman had just said "Now if you excuse me I have a master class to prepare for…"  
"I understand that … But I would just like to let you know… That I won't give up." She smiled "I know that you didn't either… You auditioned for Julliard 4 times if I'm correct?" She raised a brow at the older woman "So I would like to let you know, I will be seeing you next year, and every year after that until I get into NYADA." She nodded at the woman curtly before turning on her heel "thank you for your time."


	8. We are the ?

**AN- Okay so two chapters in one day, I just couldn't stop ... I hope you like... Erm... yes... Don't hate me please?... The plain bold speeches are as if a sports announcer is saying it over a radio, and as always the bold italics are extracts from Quinn's novel. - R xx**

* * *

"**And there will be no joy for the Titans tonight, as they have lost the state champions. Sue Sylvester is the picture of a broken woman, and you have to wonder if an opportunity will ever come around like this for a small town team such as the McKinley High Titans. There are tears, and there are questions, starting with what got into Fabray, they've got a lot of explaining to do.. No doubt about it, hearts are breaking for the Titans tonight."**

* * *

Sue sighed as she slammed her hand down on the old tape machine. Why did she even keep the tape from her first ever state championship game. She was taunting herself, but she needed to, to make sure that her girls won today, that her team won, and to make the Titans proud. She sat in her LeCar. She climbed out and looked around at the stadium, before the bus pulled up beside her, followed by Rachel, Santana and Quinn in the Latina's car. As the soccer girls and cheerio's piled out of the bus she lead the team to their changing rooms, as the Cheerio's went to warm up the crowds piling into the stadium. Brittany quickly kissed Santana's cheek before leading Rachel away from the girls, who followed behind their teammates, and Quinn getting the worst possible sight in her entire life.

"He's here…" She whispered grabbing Santana's arm and pointing her in the direction of Russell talking to the Cornell scout.  
"Want me to go Lima Height's on his ass?" She smirked as she rolled up the sleeves of her letterman jacket. Quinn shook her head pulling the girl away from the sight, a feeling of hatred stirring in her stomach.

"Let's go Titans! Let's go!" the cheers from the Cheerio's echoing into the locker room.  
The girls all sat around nervous, Quinn not having said anything since Russell 's appearance.  
"Let's go Titans! Let's go!" The cheers growing louder as the crowds began joining in.  
Sue looked around at the girls, and for a woman of many words, she had nothing to say.  
"Let's go…" She nodded as the team got up, and made their way out onto the pitch, for what would be the most eventful game of their high school soccer career.

A whistle, and the game was off. The Titans taking possession of the ball instantly. Santana dribbling down the field toward Quinn, who was too busy scanning the crowd, searching for Russell.  
"Q! …" Santana called out unable to snap the girl from her daydream as she was tackled by a girl from the opposing team, hitting the ground with a thud. A penalty.  
Quinn up for the shot, she looked at Russell, who was now pointing her out to the scout he was sat next to, most probably boasting about how she was a Fabray, and she was an amazing player. The ref signalled for the penalty to be put in play, and with a smirk Quinn reared backward, before booting the ball, so that it missed the goal entirely.  
"What the frick!?" Santana yelled and Quinn shrugged apologetically as if it was a simple accident.  
The first half was tough, every time Quinn managed to get the ball she was easily 'tackled' by the opposite team, but in reality she was giving the game away. She didn't want to win, not if Russell was going to boast about it, and say he was the reason she got a scholarship.  
**"Lopez has the ball, She's running down centre, Oh…. And she glides passed number 2, she's going for the shot, she shoots… She scores.. that's a goal for the Titan's…"**  
The announcer screamed as Santana ran around the pitch before blowing a kiss to Brittany and glaring at Quinn, who'd let another ball slip passed her 'unnoticed' allowing the other team to score.  
Sue was screaming through her bullhorn trying to get Quinn's attention  
"Don't be so sloppy Fabray! What is this… I could play better in my sleep" She yelled just as the whistle was blown for the end of the first half. Santana walked up to Quinn and shoulder barged her with such force the blonde jerking forward; Quinn growled and turned around to grab Santana but she was to slow, another team mate intercepting. Sue scowled as she lead the team back to the locker room. The crowd confused at what was happening, Russell stood up angrily, storming out of the stadium and going to his car, how could she be disgracing the Fabray name; was the only thought crossing his selfish mind.

* * *

"**I have to say it's incredibly unfortunate how the Titans have come apart at the seams. After hanging together through one of the toughest sessions yet, for these players to fall this far is stunning. And the worst part of this is, for the best high school soccer there is, the best ever to lead the McKinley High Titans, you find yourself questioning Fabray's talent. To walk away from a game on these terms is shameful, it's a disgrace. Sue Sylvester is looking terribly tense, and you have to wonder if the team will ever bounce back from this low."**

"That was over 18 years ago… Most of you weren't even born yet… And yet I didn't know that there would only be one chance to erase those words…. This chance.. The rest of your life is a long time… Trust me" Sue looked around at the team disappointed. "If you lose, you lose.. But don't lose this way! Playing selfish" She looked at Quinn "Bickering on the court…" She looked between Quinn and Santana now "I promise you… It will stay with you…" She shook her head allowing the girls to go and do what they want for the last five minutes of half-time.

"Look. I'm sorry. It just got to me. I saw him talking to a scout.. and it just made me so angry" Quinn walked over to Santana trying to explain what was going on in her mind. The Latina looked up and shook her head.  
"So you're going to throw away everything… because of him.. That's low Q… even for you. You're not the only person on the team who wants a scholarship." She stood up and walked off.  
Quinn went to follow the girl but was stopped when she heard a voice calling her name.  
"Quinnie…?" Judy called out and the blonde turned around shocked.  
"Mom… what are you doing here?"  
"You haven't scored once…. Three – nil.. and the titans are losing..?" She shook her head "That isn't the Quinn Fabray I brought up" She replied sternly as if she was pretending to be Russell before she cracked her warm smile, the one Quinn last had seen many years ago when her mom was sober. "I'm here to support you sweetie, and I want you to know, that I am proud of you… No matter if you win or lose, but… I know you can win" She smiled and the blonde teen ran over holding the woman happily, that was exactly what she needed.  
"Thank you mom" She whispered into the shorter woman's shoulder.  
"Now go out there and win a state championship!"

* * *

**"And this is the Quinn Fabray we've all been waiting to see" **the announcer on the radio blared out of the speaker in Russell's car **"The dream team that is Lopez/Fabray is back, scoring a further two goals for the Titan's and holding 80% possession of the ball in the past 35 minutes.. Meaning the Dalton Devils lead by 1 now. Fabray has really turned it around in the second half of the game, leading the team's comeback. So if you've stuck around you've been rewarded as Fabray is leading the Titans to what might be the greatest turn around, No the greatest match is State Championship history!" ** The man pulled over to the curb to listen to the rest of the game. A feeling of pride swelling in his heart.

Santana looked at Quinn, edging her head to the left as the ball was chipped over toward her, she nodded at Quinn, a signal for the blonde as she booted the ball over to her, the blonde tipping her head softly against the ball, pushing it into the goal as it slipped through the goalies fingers.  
Santana smirked and held up a single finger to Quinn and the blonde copied the action, one more goal, and then it would all happen, the game would be theirs.  
Sue called for a time out over her speaker and the referee allowed it.  
"We have five minutes left…" she pulled the girls into a tight circle "You've made one hell of a comeback, you've played as a team… And even if we lose, it will be a moral victory" She looked around at Santana and Quinn who were shaking their heads "Now maybe that's okay with you. Maybe you want to look back and tell your grandkids about the state championship you almost won"  
"No way coach.. We're winning this game!" Quinn interrupted "Right Lopez.."  
"You tell me Q" She raised a brow at the blonde.  
"We're winning this game…"  
Sue smirked "That's what I wanted to hear… Now… Listen up…"  
"It doesn't matter if you can't hit the shot" Santana whispered to herself before looking up at Quinn who nodded, they knew the game plan.

_**"You see… Numbers are a very funny thing. They can measure you, time you, analyse you all they want, but what really matters is how you play the game. I remember thinking this as I was running down the pitch, dribbling the ball between my feet. The Devils thought I was off my game, so they were playing me tight. First mistake. After I passed the midfielders, they would back off, because they didn't want to get confused by my dribble, and then I stopped the ball; and that's when the goalie locked eyes with the defender, planning to intercept as I scored. Second mistake. I took a half step back, just half. Launching toward me as my foot connects with the ball, a quick pass to Santana was all it took. Three defenders running toward me as the ball slid passed them to her, the Devils were fast; but Santana was faster, bringing her foot back she booted the ball, straight into the top right hand corner of the net. Just as the whistle blew.'**_

* * *

The whistle blew out, just as the ball volleyed against the back of the neck. Santana dropped to her knees as the crowd erupted in an echo of applause, the Cheerio's running onto the pitch. Brittany instantly finding Santana and pushing her onto the ground for a passionate kiss.  
Rachel screamed, running from her place on the bleachers over to Quinn, the blonde spotting her a mile off as she ran toward her. Sue was stood around watching her team celebrate, taking it all in alone. She was finally a champion.  
"This is a dream come true" she heard one of her team mates yell above the screams of the crowd.  
"So who do you want standing next to you…" Quinn whispered Kurt's words to herself as Rachel finally stood in front of her.  
"Nice shot.." She smiled  
"Nice legs…" Quinn smirked before she pulled the girl into a tight hug, the blonde's mother waving over at her from the side-lines.  
Rachel followed the blonde's gaze before pulling away "Well.. I'll be seeing you…" She pushed Quinn lightly toward her mother and Quinn began walking over to her mom.  
"Rachel…" She called out turning around as she watched the girl celebrating with Santana and Brittany.

_**"Suddenly, it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of Coach Sue's voice and the cheers of my teammates were sounding from a thousand miles away. And what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Rachel. The girl who's art, and passion, and beauty had changed my life. At that moment, my triumph was not a state championship; but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now, and always would be.. In love with Rachel Berry"**_

"It's you Rachel…" the blonde whispered as the gap between them closed again, faces pressed together as Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me… It's you Rachel…" the brunette looked up at the blonde confused, but she felt her heart beating faster in her chest as their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.  
When they finally broke Rachel giggled and stroked Quinn's cheek "Go…. I'll be waiting.."

As Quinn jogged over to her mom she smiled and hugged the woman who kept repeating how proud of her she was.  
After the girls had showered and made their way out to Rachel and Judy who were both talking animatedly.  
"Oh Quinnie she truly is a darling! Why haven't you introduced us sooner!" Judy cooed and Rachel blushed. "Santana dear Brittany had to leave on the bus but she said she would meet you back at school…" She smiled and looked at Quinn "Would you like to accompany me in the car Quinnie?"  
The blonde looked between her girlfriend and best friend who both nodded.  
"We will be fine Ellen, I won't kill the midget" She teased.  
They quickly said goodbye and parted ways.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were driving down the empty street managing to skip the traffic as they couldn't find the Latina's beetle for ages. Once they finally found it they started on the road. Quinn was calling the pair, but Rachel's phone was dead.  
"Santana… where's your phone?!" Rachel whined for the nth time.  
Santana sighed "It's in my gym bag…" she pointed to the back of the car, where three different bags sat  
"Which one is it…" She asked  
Santana sighed again and quickly turned around since they were on a straight country lane, nothing was going to happen, She leaned backward finding the vibrating cell phone "Got it" She cheered and just as she turned back drove into a crossroad, a truck speeding past on the right hand side, colliding straight with Rachel's side of the car.  
"Santana" Rachel screamed, a loud crash, a crunch, and then everything went black.

Brittany, Quinn, and Sue were all waiting for the two brunettes to return, now neither phone was going through and Quinn was panicking. After having waited for two hours Quinn told her mom to go home, and she'd meet her there, with Rachel for a celebratory dinner.  
"Where are they?!" she paced up and down, not wanting to leave without Rachel.  
"Q.. go. I have to stay until everyone is back, that's my job, as coach" Sue put her arm around the girl as Brittany's phone began ringing breaking the silence she walked off to answer the call.

Santana was sat up being checked by a paramedic as others were pulling Rachel out of the wreckage, the smaller girl's body limp.  
"Are you okay?" A woman asked Santana who nodded weakly "What's your name…?"  
"Lopez… Santana… Lo" the Latina fainted as she caught sight of Rachel the paramedic beside her quickly checking her pulse.  
"We have a cardiac arrest over here.. Patient Santana Lopez… Call the parents." She called out as she began loading Santana onto a stretcher.

Brittany ran back to Quinn and the coach, her blue eyes pooling with tears.  
"Quinn… There's been an accident.." Brittany could barely get the words out "It's bad Quinn… It's really bad Q…" She whispered, before Quinn was pulling her into a tight embrace, running to her car. As they switched it on and drove off toward the hospital, the commentary from their game echoing in the silence of the car, as it played over the radio.

**"Time is running out now for Quinn Fabray, sure she's made her mistakes, but you get the sense that if this is how it ends, she's never going to forgive herself."  
**"This is my fault Britt.. I kept calling.. I kept calling I distracted them…"  
**"GOAL….And Santana Lopez is being swarmed. I wouldn't doubt it if they carried the kid out of here tonight and never bring her back…"  
**The stretcher with Santana passed out on it was being lifted into the ambulance, before the doors slammed shut, speeding off toward Lima General.  
Back at the school Sue was stood in the centre of the parking lot, just as an ambulance rushed past, the sirens blaring in her ears, as her hand found her eyes, wiping a single tear that slipped down her cheek.  
**"And there in the centre of it all, is Sue Sylvester, standing alone taking it all in. The Titans are champions at last… And there's not a dry eye in the house.."**


End file.
